


(Bud)dy

by huggybeardean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester-centric, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, POV Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggybeardean/pseuds/huggybeardean
Summary: “It’s a special brownie,” the grateful victim had said, giving a charming wink, “Bud...dy. As green as your eyes.” Then, he sauntered off.Dean’s eyes had widened as he watched the victim walk away. He looked back at the brownie in his hand, realizing the packaging read in small text, “TasteBudz.”Well, Dean thought to himself, A fitting prize and some much needed relaxation.





	(Bud)dy

**Author's Note:**

> tw: marijuana use! very light, but it is used. check dosages before taking drugs, friends!

****It had been awhile since Dean had been high. At least, with weed and not some unknown substance forced on him by whatever bad guy of the week he was trying to gank.

But this last grateful victim had shown just how thankful he was for Dean with a… well, a regular looking brownie in a small package. Dean had wrinkled his brow. A homemade pie was one thing, but a single brownie? What use was that?

“It’s a special brownie,” the grateful victim had said, giving a charming wink, “Bud...dy. As green as your eyes.” Then, he sauntered off.

Dean’s eyes had widened as he watched the victim walk away. He looked back at the brownie in his hand, realizing the packaging read in small text, “TasteBudz.”

 _Well_ , Dean thought to himself, _A fitting prize and some much needed relaxation_.

&&&

The spot they were in was barely an hour out from the Bunker, so Dean, Sam, and Cas headed back there after cleaning up as best as they could. Dean met Cas’ gaze at least three times in the rearview mirror. Each time, Cas smiled. Dean always returned it shyly, still a bit in awe that he got to have this so casually.

By the time they were back at the Bunker, Sam was tired and a little bit grumpy, so he headed off to his room to take a short nap, asking Dean to wake him for dinner. Dean gave him a clap on his shoulder and headed into the kitchen, hearing the crinkle of the package still in his pocket. Luckily, Cas was in their room (their!!!) unpacking their things as meticulously as always, so Dean could take it out without anyone witnessing.

Dean flipped the packaging over in his hand, squinting to see if there was anything listed about dosage. There was, but it had been over 10 years since Dean had partaken in this particular enjoyment. He barely remembered the dose he had finished with, let alone started with. If he’d ever even known in the first place. All he’d really done was share blunts and bowls. It didn’t take a lot to get him flying, but he also didn’t remember knowing anyone who made particular potent brownies.

Decision made, Dean opened the packaging quickly before he could change his mind and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. Cas walked in just as he was finished chewing and throwing the packaging out (but not before remembering the name on the label). Dean smiled as innocently as he could, but Cas was already peeking in the fridge, squinting at the contents. Dean was still sure Cas needed glasses, even though Cas kept insisting he was still an angel and therefore unable to have less-than-perfect vision.

“What’s for dinner?” Cas asked, finally looking at Dean.

“Uh…” Dean had barely thought about it. He knew this brownie would take a bit to kick in, so he was pretty sure he could get away with making a fairly simple meal like burgers. The homemade patties were already in the fridge waiting to be made. “How’s burgers sound?”

Cas smiled brilliantly. “I love burgers.” He crossed the room quickly enough, pressing a satisfied kiss on Dean’s temple. Dean flushed red, feeling especially warm. He and Cas hadn’t really gone any further than kissing and cuddling so the smallest bit of physical attention had him blushing like a schoolkid. “And you.” That only had Dean feeling warmer before gently shoving Cas away. He smiled so Cas knew it wasn’t anything against him.

“Alright, alright, let me get to work on these burgers. Go do laundry.” Dean busied himself with getting to the fridge but not before giving Cas’ hand an affectionate squeeze. Cas strode out of the kitchen, always ready to complete a task (so long as it was after 11am).

Dean was able to keep himself distracted from just waiting for the brownie to kick in by getting the burger meat fully ready and putting toppings out for everyone to add to their burgers personally.

As he cooked, Dean felt his stomach growl and suddenly decided he wanted to make 3 more patties for himself. He could have two doubles. Or a triple and a single! Or a whole _quadruple_. Wow, Dean sure was glad he was the one cooking. That was he gonna be able to eat all of these fuckin’ patties and no one could stop him.

Patties on buns for both Sam and Cas, Dean started putting his own burger masterpieces together. He first put a ketchup smiley face on the top bun. Then, he giggled and put a mustard winky face. These were so cute! And funny!

“Dean?” Cas’ gravelly voice broke him out of his hyper focused giggling on condiment faces, and Dean grinned at his boyfriend.

“Heya, buddy. Bud...bud!! Dy!” Dean’s grin only got bigger, and his giggling got louder. “I made you a burger.”

Cas squinted, but he looked rather amused more than anything. “I see that Dean. You’ve also made… 5 extra?” Cas looped his arm lightly around Dean’s hips, hooking his thumb into Dean’s front pocket casually.

Dean bit his lip. As funny as the burgers were, Cas was so… _hot_. He said so aloud.

“Am I?” Cas smiled, a small thing but precious nonetheless. “You’re not entirely sober, are you, Dean?”

Dean shook his head, but he was grinning again. “Nooope. I gotta a-a-a-a brownie! Vic gave it to me.” Dean quickly put his burgers together, stretching his arms out almost uncomfortably so he didn’t dislodge Cas’ arm. “Didja wake Sam?”

Cas shook his head. “I deduced he needed two hours if he was going to be less cranky for the rest of the night. I did not want to deal with the grumpiness of two Winchesters, but now I see you’re not quite grumpy.”

Dean grinned dopily and shook his head. “Nope, I’m _great_. And hungry! Let’s go sit in the DeanCave.” That was kind of a piss poor excuse for cuddling on one of their armchairs, but Dean didn’t really care about excuses at that moment.

“That’s alright, Dean. No excuses needed. I’d love to cuddle with you on my armchair.”

Dean must’ve said that out loud. Whoops.

Well. How much more embarrassing could it get?

&&&

Shortly, after wolfing down his many burgers of different sizes (6 patties in all, Cas let him have one of his), Dean was sprawled out on Cas’ lap. Somehow, they’d dropped down to the floor, Cas’ legs stretched out comfortably in front of him. Dean was staring up at Cas’ face, feeling his fingers comb gently through his hair. It made Dean want to fall asleep, but he was just so _cozy_ . And he loved Cas _so much_.

Finally, it was pretty hard to keep his eyes open. Dean mumbled, “I’m sleepy, but I love you and don’t wanna close my eyes ‘cause I just wanna keep looking at ya.”

Cas smiled gently, slowing his fingers but still moving them slowly. Dean loved the way it felt. “You can sleep, Dean. I’ll watch over you.”

Dean’s returning smile was sleepy, and he let his eyes drift closed. He felt Cas’ shifting minutely and then a soft blanket draped over him. He then felt Cas leaning down and a soft kiss on the forehead.

“Sleep, Dean. I’ll watch over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's my little story of the night! i really just wanted dean to be soft and giggly and content and cozy and, most of all, loved. my tumblr is huggybeardean also! :)


End file.
